Birdbrains of the West Abridged
By the way, We're Skipping Secrets of Tyro because it's a lore episode and does nothing for the narrative. The Sha-bang. in a desert. *Icky: "Welp Iago, we're in a Western Desert Planet now after how we were attacked by Spore Characters, so-" *Suddenly, 3 Vultures. A short one, a tall one, and another tall one, but this one seems atad stupid. *Short Vulture: "Howdy, losers! We are a set of vultures based on bad guys from a side-character Episode in Rocko's Modern Life! We're the Turkey-Neck Vulture Bros! Shortcake Pete the kid, Trash talker Al, and Billy the idiot!" *Icky: "...... LAME!" *Al: "Ugh, I TOLD YOU GUYS THAT THE NAMES WERE A BAD IDEA?!" *Pete: "Hey shut it, it's part of the wild west theme of the episode, deal with it!" *Billy: "I have a posasium deficentcy!" *Pete facepalms himself. *Pete: "Your a dimbulb Billy." *A scorpian with a redden eyeball, and a robotic tail that looks like some sort of, gun, appears from the side. *Dead-Eye Monroe- Howdy! I'm gonna be the misdirectional bad guy where ya think I'm gonna be the main villain, but then ANOTHER misdirectional bad guy shows to confuse you, but then we finally reveil the true main adtagenist as the mayor, but then twist ya into discovering that it was actselly his evil twin brother?! *Icky/Iago: "Ya just spoiled the ending." *Monroe: "..... Awwwwwwwwww, shit. *Icky: "Welp, anyway, PREPARE FOR THE JUSTICE-DELIVERING POWERS OF THE SHELL LOUGE SQUAD! OR AT LEAST, TWO OF THEM! ICKY AND IAGO!?" *Vulture Bros: "SHELL LOUGE SQUAD?!" *Monroe- (Cackles) I ain't afraid of clowns like you! Now exuse me while I laugh like an ass! (Cackles until he gets hit by a whip, and his Vulture henchmen get slapped around by a siloatte hero *Icky- Whoa! total ownage! *Iago- This guy is cool! *???- And cue badass cowboy enterence. (Icky, Iago, and the Unknown person take Monroe, and walk away)...... Hi, I'm Garret. *Higgins: (Suddenly shows up) Grrrr! You can't stop us! WE- *Higgins got shot down by The Fake Mayor! *Mayor: "BEHOLD, I AM BASICLY TRYING TO RIP OFF THE PLOT OF RANGO BECAUSE I ACTSELLY DON'T LIKE THE WILD WEST, AND YOU CAN'T STO- *BANG! *Sheriff- (Louis was shot in the head, and killed) What in tarnation? (Sees that Laura had Iago's .44 Magnum gun) *Laura- Yeah! That's how we do it in the ol' West, ya son of a bitch! *Monroe: "....... We give. (Icky and Iago smacked the gang down!)" *Icky: "TAKE THAT, SCORPY?! (Monroe grabs Icky while Garret beats up the Vultures)" *Monroe: "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SUCK MUSTARD GAS?!" *Icky: "HEY, THE LONG TERM EFFECTS OF MUSTURD GAS ON WW2 SOLDIERS WAS HORRORIFFIC, WHY WOULD YOU- (Gets beaten down repeatingly by Monroe for 10 minutes until Icky gets smacked into a Catcus) OHHHHH, FINALLY?!" *Monroe: "By the way, it was WW1." *Icky: "Right I know, it just clicked, I mean, ya start saying the first two doubles, but then you think about the second one, ya know, it's kinda like the sequil got better attention then- (Icky started to run from Monroe's gun blasts!)" *Monroe: "AHAHAAHA?! NOTHING CAN STOP- (Gets smacked down by Garret)......." *Icky: "..... Iags?" *Iago: "Yeah Ick?" *Icky: "..... This is gonna be the start of our VERY own line of episodes!" *Iago: "...... Oh shit." FIN!